


Revelation

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Minhyuk in kitty ears, Smut, hyungwon is a man of surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: It's a thin headband that has fluffy fur glued to it that looks like kitty ears, very cute kitty ears.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Enabled by myself and my own kink of wanting hyungwon to coo at minhyuk in kitty ears but the soft thing stirred to this. Pray for my soul. 
> 
> Also me and lica decided to do the fic exchange so this is also that. Hope you enjoy it baby

In middle of their heated make out, with both of them already half naked, and wet kisses, Minhyuk hadn't expected for Hyungwon to suddenly break a kiss and spring up on the bed.

“What?” Minhyuk rasps, heaving himself as he watches Hyungwon catch his own breath while tentatively looking at him. Boring his eyes into Minhyuk as if he is contemplating something in his head.

Absentmindedly, Hyungwon runs his fingers through his silver hair and climbs off the bed. Minhyuk incredulously watches him go out of their room as he sits up as well. “What happened?” he asks again a little louder to Hyungwon’s back, but still not above a whisper.

 

After hearing some shuffling, followed by Hyungwon’s approaching footsteps, he sees Hyungwon enter the room with a blank face.  
And he has known the younger enough to make out his moods from his straight face. He knows well that Hyungwon is nervous. And this sudden shift in the mood is making him nervous too, before he asks anything he catches a sight of Hyungwon’s hand going to his back, which is most likely hiding something behind his frame.

He waits till Hyungwon slowly makes his way to the bed and sits in front of him. Minhyuk tries to shift around, lean on both sides a little to get a glimpse of what Hyungwon is holding but the latter is good at this hiding game.

“I got something for you.” Hyungwon says, smirk lifting the corner of his lips.

A smile itches to make its way on Minhyuk’s face too, at the elated demeanour of his boyfriend because of whatever he is been expertly keeping away from Minhyuk’s eyesight. But the other half of him gets tense, and he stiffens while gulping behind his half a smile because Hyungwon is a man of surprises and he is been proving that to Minhyuk since the past three years they have been dating.

“What is it?” Minhyuk questions, warily, arching his brows.

Hyungwon bites into his bottom lip to shoo away the relish from his face as he slowly brings his left hand to the front, showing Minhyuk the thing he had been hiding.

It's a thin headband that has fluffy fur glued to it that looks like kitty ears, _very cute kitty ears._ It is jet black in colour, with inner ear part of the fur being a darker grey shade making it look like ash black bundle of soft fur.

Minhyuk stares at the pretty but simple headband for a good moment and then reaches to touch it, and as soon as he touches it he feels his cheeks getting warmer. The black fur just as it looks, feels velvety to the touch.

Minhyuk’s mind instantly provides him with an image of Hyungwon going into a girly shop and buying this, he wants to break out into laughter.

Minhyuk looks up to ask him where did he get this idea from, but Hyungwon’s red face meets him, like he is already reading Minhyuk’s thoughts and is mortified by it. He makes a show of coughing behind his palm and obscuring his smile, as well as embarrassment from now simpering Minhyuk.

Hyungwon shushes him after the exchange of laughs and places the headband on his head. Being happy with himself as the black of the ears exactly matches black of Minhyuk’s freshly dyed hair. Hyungwon beams into a full blown smile, “I knew you would look good in it the moment i laid my eyes on this.” he says cheekily.

Hyungwon shifts closer to Minhyuk on bed and runs his long fingers over the soft fur of the headband, and the ends of it tickle his fingers, a tingling spark ripples through his skin and the lingering sheepishness falls off his face. Both his hands cup either side of Minhyuk’s head, his hair feeling the same kind of soft as the fur.

“I didn't know you would like something like this.” Minhyuk teases. But there is this tangible fervor dissolving in the air surrounding them that's rendering him quiet, his eyes flicker, observing Hyungwon’s face.

And Hyungwon without even saying anything pushes Minhyuk back on the bed, kissing him with warm and lazy movements of tongue and after moments, hot and passionately. When they part Hyungwon doesn't look at Minhyuk like he usually would, his eyes go over his head, where he is squishing the fluffy ears in both of his hands.

Minhyuk can tell Hyungwon is still tad tipsy from the two pegs of whisky he had in the evening when he looks at him, half dazed, still caressing the ears and his hair. And before he could scoff about it, Hyungwon presses his lips at the shell of his ear and mouths, “Good kitty.”

Minhyuk’s heart soars and he can practically hear it beating ten times louder. He flinches from the unexpected praise carried by the breathy whisper so close to his ear, all the words get clogged in his throat and his face flushes.

Hyungwon kisses further then, and Minhyuk can feel pleased curve of his lips against his own cheek. Hyungwon moves down leaving trail of kisses on his chin, down his throat, his collar bone. He slides his other hand down Minhyuk’s chest to stop at his stomach, that sinks in and out thanks to his quickened breathing. Hyungwon’s fingers dip into the soft flesh when he slightly drums the fingers beside his belly button, making the older moan out his name in his raspy, whiny voice.

 

Minhyuk tends to be restless, impatient and sometimes feisty even, in his actions, but Hyungwon’s slow and languid advances always throw him in some sort of a trance, making all his senses go haywire.

This disparity in control runs through his blood, when Hyungwon is coaxing him to be pliant under his deliberate touches, and it frustrates Minhyuk, in a good way, eliciting sweet and low strings of moans out of him.

 

Hyungwon’s hand then creeps down over Minhyuk’s already hard dick -still clothed in his pants. Hyungwon gives it a few tugs like that, from above the fabric, mouths at and bites down on his nipple.

Minhyuk's back arches above the bed, his hand goes up to his parted lips and rests there in a loose fist. He keeps moaning into the back of his palm. His other hand grasping Hyungwon’s shoulder.

Hyungwon moves up and he is panting when he says, “Tonight, be a good kitty for me, baby.”

And Minhyuk feels hot all over his body despite the air conditioner blaring, it burns where Hyungwon touched and kissed him and also where he is yet to. His eyes are glassy from the things Hyungwon had been doing in his slow fashion and from the words he is saying now. It's absolutely ridiculous but It does for him, it turns him on and Hyungwon knows that very well.

Hyungwon surges closer, removes Minhyuk’s hand from over his mouth and kisses him again, sweet and slow with his tongue just pressing into his mouth.

He parts, thumbs at Minhyuk’s wet lower lip and asks in a low rumble, “You will right?” Looking at Minhyuk with eyes that are not asking permission but giving an order. And Minhyuk’s body is trembling, his knees that are supporting his legs on bed are giving out.

He just nods making a small voice at the back of his throat. Craning his face towards the younger to meet their lips again, expecting Hyungwon to meet his mouth halfway, but Hyungwon is sitting up, making him to whine at the loss and flop back on the bed.

 

Hyungwon opens the zip of his pants with an urgent tug, also dips his hands into Minhyuk’s trousers and getting off of the bed, he removes both of their remaining clothings, throwing them carelessly aside.

“Wait for me.” he commands softly, walking towards the bedside table and Minhyuk scrambles to sit on his knees, pushing his ass in the air. The headband on his head slipping down to the side when his head rests on the pillow. Hyungwon takes the lube out of the drawer and gets back to Minhyuk quickly.

The bed dips under his knees when he moves closer, rolling a condom on his throbbing cock and coating it with lube. And Minhyuk’s face has reddened in a pretty shade where he is lying, with his cheek pressing into the pillow.

The taller coos, he is exhilarated when he grabs one of Minhyuk’s asscheek and lines his dick in front of his anticipating entrance.

He slowly pushes in. Fucks him shallowly at first, before bottoming out. Without prepping the push is tight but the pain is minimal and soon it alleviates to something Minhyuk likes, something almost akin to sweet and delirious pleasure.

 

Hyungwon leans down, his chest touches Minhyuk’s back. He brings his hand that was holding Minhyuk’s hip, to place the headband properly on his boyfriend’s head. Same hand slips down to hold Minhyuk’s chin in his palm, lifting him away from the bed. His mouth is held agape with Hyungwon’s fingers and thumb pressing into his cheeks and other hand looping around his waist, forcing him now on all fours.

Minhyuk is one for being vocal, so he keens when hyungwon fucks him relentlessly. And Hyungwon ruts into him harder each time, driving him insane, making his hands buckle under his weight. 

Hyungwon grunts low into the knob of Minhyuk’s spine as he feels familiar heat looming in his lower stomach. With heavy breaths, he moves higher and bites into Minhyuk’s shoulder like an wild animal.

Minhyuk lets out the loudest scream of the night, sounding so wrecked as he reaches behind with weakened hand. The sounds of sex filling the room, egg Hyungwon on, he clasps Minhyuk’s wrist letting go of his chin.

And within couple of seconds, after few measured thrusts, the both of them are coming down from their highs, with Minhyuk dropping himself on the bed, coming on the sheets below him as waves of pleasure ripple through his trembling body. Hyungwon rides out his orgasm with erratic thrusts of his hips, his head spinning when he empties his load into the condom.

 

The rushed and steamy sex leaves the both of them in a ragged state. Hyungwon pulls out, removing the condom and throwing it into the bin, he flops on the bed beside Minhyuk. Minhyuk slumps his whole body on the bed like a fluid, while he catches his breath slowly.

 

Hyungwon turns to him and looks at him once he has enough air in his lungs. He is looking at Minhyuk’s blissed out face, the fluffy fur of the headband, his soft hair that are askew on his head, his abused lips, his eyelashes that flutter just a little as he takes soft inhales.

And Hyungwon moves closer when Minhyuk flickers his eyes open, finally getting back to his senses. He brushes the stray pieces of bangs away from Minhyuk’s forehead and plants a soft kiss there before he whispers, “My good and pretty kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm one day late to posting this kinktober but this is what happens when you also start a fic one day before the month ends :D  
> Also its 3am i have poorly proofread it, if there are any mistakes let me know uwu  
> If you managed to reach till the end hope you liked it ^^


End file.
